


Exiled

by LordRebeccaSama



Series: Free Prompts! [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alchemy, Automail, Exile, M/M, Post-Series, Prompt Fic, So they got some promotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the wars ended, Edward was just minding his own business. He didn't expect to get a letter from the Parliament exiling him and Mustang.</p>
<p>Just a story that's free to adopt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exiled

I groaned and rolled over on my bed in the dorms. The knocking on my door started up again. I rolled over again and fell onto the floor.

"Lieutenant Colonel Elric, sir, are you alright?" a military officer asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said sitting up. "You can come in." The officer opened the door and handed me an envelope.

"It comes straight from the Parliament, Lt. Colonel Elric," he said. I yawned and thanked him. He saluted and walked out of the room. I was still sitting in the blankets on the floor.

"Guess, it's time to get up," I said to myself. I untangled myself from the blankets, throwing them back on the bed in a heap. I set the letter on the desk, opting to read it after my shower.

I brushed my hair with one hand as I popped the seal on the envelope. I pulled out the paper inside, while dropping the envelope on the desk.

_Dear Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric; The FullMetal Alchemist,_  
We as a Parliament have decided that it would be best for all involved if you left Amestris and never returned. We are sorry that it had to come to this, but we found no other way to keep the people involved safe. You have one week to get all of your affairs in order and clean out your dorm room, after that time if seen in Amestris, we will be forced to take more drastic action. We apologize again, Mr. Elric, for the inconvenience.  
The Parliament

Next to the words at the very bottom was the official Amestris military stamp, making the letter official.

I reread the letter a few more times before dropping my brush and running out the door, grabbing my usual red jacket as I ran out. I ran through the halls in the dorm building towards Roy's office. I needed to find out what was happening. I shrugged on my jacket as I reached the stairs. I ran across the courtyard and in through one of the side doors to the main building. Roy's office was on the second floor and at the other side of the building. I passed officer after officer—all different ranks, but I didn't stop for any of them. I pushed open the door and walked up to his desk.

"You got one, too?" Roy asked.

"How'd you know? And what do you mean 'too'?" I asked, planting both hands on his desk.

"Your hair is down and you're not wearing your black jacket," he said, fingering one lock of my hair that fell in front of my shoulders. He dropped my hair and slid a piece of paper across the desk. I picked it up and scanned through the letter. It had sounded exactly like mine; the only difference was the person it was addressing.

I threw the letter on his desk in anger. "Why are we being kicked out of Amestris as a whole; why not just the military?"

Roy sighed. "I don't know, Ed. I called their secretary to try and get a meeting with them before the end of the week. I don't know if it'll work out."

"Is it true, boss?" Havoc asked from the doorway.

Our silence was enough conformation for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you take this idea and run with it, please let me know so that I can add a link here. You don't have to use what I wrote. The characters don't even have to act like I wrote them, but if you use this as inspiration, please let me know. I may continue this story one day, but it's unlikely.


End file.
